


The Wedding Date

by frigginadorable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barista Eren, M/M, also sexy motherfuckers, cute babs, eren falling head over heels for prostitute levi ahah yes, eren is a bright eyed clueless little shit, escort AU, first snk fic/writing ever oops, levi is a beautiful old perv, levi's gonna eat him up oh man, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha are getting married and Eren's a jealous little shit. Instead of going out and finding a real date to shove in Jean's face, he decides to hire an escort. It was an desperate attempt for companionship and preservation of pride but it grows into something much bigger. Eren's a horny, lonely college student and Levi's a beautiful escort who isn't about to turn down any advances Eren can dish out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren is pretty desperate and mikasa has a genius idea that just might work

"Armin, this is serious. I can't just go alone!" Eren huffed as the blonde watch him with an amused expression. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't be so frustrated but he just saw a picture of Jean with his new, handsome, freckle-faced boyfriend and he flamed with jealousy. Jean was doing well and Eren resented him for that, their break up had been mutual but it only ended a month ago. Eren was still moping around, Jean was already on the next guy. It wasn't fucking fair.

  
And now Connie and Sasha were getting married, the wedding was drawing closer and closer. Jean and Eren were supposed to go together, like couples usually do. But they were over and Eren still had two seats reserved. Armin had no simple solutions to offer, which was strange because usually, Armin was the man with a plan. But this time, he seemed stumped, more like distracted but Eren wasn't going to comment on it. Not now, in his time of crisis. He needed to fix this problem, there was no way he'd show up to the wedding without a date. It'd be too humiliating to stand there by himself while his ex-boyfriend danced the night away with his cute new lover.

  
"You know, you could always hire an escort." Mikasa spoke up, glancing up at the two. She'd been busy with her nose in a book, Eren didn't even think she was listening. He quirked a brow, wondering if she was being serious or not. An escort? Her advice was hire a fucking _prostitute_ , no fucking _way_.  
 

It wasn't that Eren had a problem with people in that line of work, it just wasn't for him. But his options were running out and here was this shiny new idea that really, if he thought about it, didn't sound too bad. It'd only be for the weekend, he'd make sure the escort knew he was just there for company and not to mess around with. Nothing physical, just offering companionship for the length of the wedding. Then they could both go back to their own lives, the escort with his or hers and Eren could go back to moping around.

  
"Maybe... well, thanks for stopping by guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some homework to do. These criminology textbooks aren't going to read themselves." He flashed a goofy grin as he ushered the two out of his apartment, all too eager to research an agency that could help him out with this dilemma.

  
"Bye Eren, see you Saturday!" Armin called as he stepped out of the door and waved. Mikasa gave him a suspicious look but none the less gave him a farewell kiss on the cheek and left wordlessly. Eren wondered where her advice had come from, what did Mikasa know about escorts?

  
He shook his head and sighed to himself as he sat in front of the computer, eyes fixed on the screen while he searched for an escort service that was cheap enough for his College student budget. He worked as a part-time barista in a coffee shop down the road from his apartment, which was a pretty decent job. It paid well enough for him to pay rent every month, buy food, and pay for his car insurance and gas.  He had a pretty steady thing going, luckily he was smart enough to save up any extra money he collected since he bought the apartment. It'd been going towards a new TV or even a car, eventually. But now he had a better use for it, all he had was a couple thousand, which could be a lot, in fact he might not have to use it all. As long as he stuck to his plan, he'd have more than enough for the service of an escort.

  
He scrolled through the websites pages, the prices were relatively fair and he finally settled on _Sina Escort Services_ as his agency. The next question he had yet to answer was whether or not he wanted a male escort. Everyone who knew Eren knew that he was, in fact, gay. He didn't try to hide it and while, for some people it took time to adjust, everyone was accepting of him and his little gay heart. His parents couldn't have been more supportive when he came out senior year of high school.

  
So, really, it wasn't hard for him to make a decision. Before he was knew it he was dialing the number and waiting anxiously as the phone was ringing. He didn't know how this whole think worked and wasn't exactly eager to find out but he had to do it, to preserve his pride. Because, how embarrassing would it be to show up dateless while Jean was busy in the corner talking to his newfound lover.  
 

"Sina Escort Service, how may we help you today?" A sweet voice chimed, which somehow eased his nerves a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, it wasn't like he was doing some back-alley deal.

  
"Hi, um, I need a male escort for a wedding I'm going to this weekend. Is there anyone available? I don't really have a preference for looks or personality." He managed to stop himself before he rambled on, biting his tongue to hold back. Eren heard a few papers shuffling from the receiver, waiting with nervousness bubbling deep in his stomach.

  
"You're just in luck, we have one escort who's available for hire this weekend. May I have your name and number so he can contact you when he gets in the office?" The receptionist asked, her tone still gentle as ever.  
 

"Oh, yes. My name's Eren, E-Eren Jaeger." He proceeded to tell her his number before sealing his lips shut yet again, preventing any nervous words escaping him. She offered a small hum in response, he figured she was probably busy writing his information down.

  
"Well, thank you for calling Mr. Jaeger! Your escort will contact you as soon as possible. Have a wonderful evening!" She nearly sung before he heard the phone cut and he realized she'd hung up. Slowly, he lowered the phone and placed it on his desk before covering his face with his hands. During all of this, he'd failed to notice the burning heat in his cheeks. Why was he blushing? He wasn't some immature teenager any more, this was business. Sure, not the conventional type but business was business.

  
While awaiting his call, he sat at his desk, idly surfing the web. He made sure to avoid any social media websites, knowing a few scrolls down and a picture of Jean and Marco would be mocking him. Eren tried to not let the whole situation get to him, Jean was a douche anyways, but it was that small fact that infuriated him. Why does that asswipe get to be happy while Eren is all alone?

He was woken from his thoughts as he heard the phone vibrate and ring, the tune from his favorite TV show chirping from across his desk. Hesitantly, he rolled his chair down until he was sitting in front of the phone. There was no doubt in his mind that it was his escort calling to set up the plans, his stomach did a nervous flip.  
 

"Hello?" He answered with shaky breath, fingers trembling slightly. God, he needed to calm the fuck down.

  
"Eren Jaeger? This is Levi Ackerman, I'll be your escort for the weekend." The voice startled him, it was strangely monotone yet he could hear the confidence and sureness behind it. He absentmindedly wondered what the physical appearance of this voice could possibly be. Tall, dark and handsome; he could only guess.

  
"Ah, yes, hi. It's n-nice to meet you Levi. I'm, uh, I'm not sure how much you know about what I need so I'll just tell you everything." His words came out a bit rushed and unrehearsed even though he'd thought it over in his head multiple times in the past two hours. "This weekend two of my friends are getting married and I need an escort for the event. It'll be a three day weekend, from Saturday morning to Monday night. I know this is really short notice but I, admittedly, have run out of options.  I'd be very thankful if you're able to be my escort for the wedding and I'm sure I have enough to pay you for joining me." By the end he'd grown more confident but he was sure Levi could hear the nervous energy radiating from his tone.

  
"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you need an escort for this wedding?" Levi's tone indicated that he already had an idea of why, but he wanted to hear it from Eren. His cheeks burned with shame, it was childish of him to try and get back at Jean like this but he was desperate and hurt.

  
"Just don't want to go alone 's all." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip. He could hear Levi stifle a chuckle before clearing his throat again.

  
"Well, Mr. Jaeger, I'll see you Saturday morning. Just give me an address and I'll be there to pick you up." Levi's tone was professional, it made Eren shift uncomfortably in his seat. He licked his lips before telling the escort his home address before bidding him a good night and hanging up.

  
The deed was done, this was really happening. _Oh god, what did I just do?_  He thought to himself, dread seeping in. His entire body tensed as he locked his phone and shut down his computer. It was too late to cancel now, Eren was going to show up hand-in-hand with this stranger whom he knew nothing about and was paying for his time. The idea of it made him feel dirty, like it just wasn't right, but a small part of him insisted that this would be an exciting new experience that he'd later be able to look back on and laugh at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i don't know where this fic is going or how long it'll be   
> i'm just excited for prostitute levi oops bye


	2. One Short Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rlly just Eren being a boring whiny brat, thinking way too much about Jean, and worrying a whole lot about meeting Levi

Somehow he’d managed to fall asleep, he was tossing and turning for a good hour or so, fiddling around with his phone before passing out. Eren’s mind buzzed, thinking over his decision again and again. Maybe this wasn’t the way to go, would he be able to keep the secret? 

Part of him worried Jean would see right through the situation but another part was sure he’d get jealous almost immediately. Eren prayed things would work in his favor and he’d get everything he wanted out of this. An envious Jean would be ideal but most importantly he wanted to give off the idea that he was doing fucking great with Jean.

Which, subconsciously, he knew was a bad idea. Because why lie? Why try and act like everything was okay and great when it truly was exactly the opposite. However, his immaturity saw right past that and getting back at Jean was his top priority. Things had always been a contest between them, even when they were together. 

Eren sometimes wondered how they even ended up as boyfriends in the first place. They were so alike, not in a good way, and utterly incompatible at times. However, sometimes he was reminded of the sweet, gentle, tender moments they shared and it filled him with a warmth that he hadn’t known he’d been able to feel. 

It was those moments that he missed the most, he ached for that swelling warmness that filled his lungs and stomach whenever him and Jean were intertwined. Eren sighed softly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up to the sound of his alarm. He’d been trapped in a dream of their last night together, before the fight blew up and things went to Hell. 

Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed and forced himself into the shower with clumsy steps. He nearly closed his fingers in the door as he shut it behind himself, which startled him enough to wake him. His mind was still clouded with hazy thoughts of Jean but a quick, steaming hot shower relieved him of that ache in his chest.

He silently cursed himself for agreeing to take the morning shift, it was way too early for him to be awake never mind serving customers. But, he wanted to stay on Pixis’ good side, God knows what that wrinkly old man was capable of. 

After shoveling a bowl of Cheerios down his throat he sped to work, realizing he was ten minutes off schedule. He fell in the door just on time, gaining a soft smile from Pixis who was unlocking the register. 

“Good Morning Eren.” He hummed quietly, Eren nodded and offered the best smile he could manage after almost falling flat on his face. Silently, he shuffled to the back room to get on his apron and put his bag away in the locker. Eren mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, after this it was time for the wedding and he could relax, somewhat. Not only had he run out of options, but time as well, which made him feel a little better about the whole thing. Or maybe even worse, he couldn’t really tell at the moment, the smell of coffee invading his senses. 

He trudged out of the back room and to the counter, watching as Pixis grabbed his jacket and tossed the keys on the counter. “You can lock up around six today, seven if you feel like it!” The man sung cheerfully, he was always irritatingly nice and optimistic about everything. Eren appreciated the kindness but he knew he wasn’t the easiest employee at times, yet Pixis treated him like a star student. 

“Thanks Boss, have a nice day.” Eren replied with a warm smile, finally relaxed and ready to settle in for the day. Maybe it was the fact that he was willing to work for an entire 9 hours that drew Pixis to him, the man seemed to admire good workers. Eren was a pain in the butt, he knew that, his temper and patience weren’t the best but he worked hard and tried his best. 

Pixis nodded and grinned before exiting the small shop, the door shutting with a soft click. It was only six in the morning, people would start coming in soon for their before work coffees and breakfast. Eren set his phone on vibrate before stuffing it in his back pocket, the sound of the door chime finally easing him into a working mindset. 

Despite having a slow kick-start to the day, it went by fairly quickly. The customers were kind enough and he didn’t have to deal with any crap, except for one man who was refusing to accept the fact that he couldn’t use his credit card on a two dollar coffee. Eren had even decided to stay open the hour later, he didn’t have any plans later anyways besides packing.

Mikasa and Armin visited him ten minutes before closing, ordering their favorite drinks and sitting at the bar counter. They were both quiet, probably afraid to mention anything about the wedding, unsure of whether Eren had found a date yet. He was sure that his friends both highly doubted he actually went for the whole ‘hire an escort’ idea, it wasn’t really like him, which was why he figured it’d be best to keep it a secret. He’d come up with some lie later on when he ran into them again at the reception. 

“Here ya go, one Vanilla Bean Frap and one Caramel Iced Coffee. You’re my last two customers for the night.” He hummed with a tired smile, it’d been a relaxed day but he’d been fluttering all around the cafe, taking and filling orders all by himself. He handled it well, though, he enjoyed staying on his toes and working. 

Surprisingly, Mikasa and Armin said nothing as Eren cleaned before closing up shop and remained silent as they walked him to his car. They only spoke to offer him a soft, quiet goodnight from each before treading to their car. It was weird and suspicious but he assumed they were remaining under spoken as an attempt to show him they they were there to listen and support. 

He sighed and yanked open his car door, sliding in the drivers seat and cranking the heat up, trying to warm himself. It was mid-January, which meant Hell basically froze over, so he feared if he didn’t heat up soon he’d turn into a human popsicle. 

After regaining feeling in his fingers he pulled away and drove home, squinting through the sudden snowfall that covered his windshield. He grumbled to himself as he fought to get his keys out and unlock the door. Eren was thankful he kept the heat on when he left, it was nice and toasty inside his apartment. He stripped out of his jacket and boots, tossing them in the corner before trudging to his room to change into boxers and a t-shirt. 

It was only 10 but _fuck_ , he was tired, and he had to be ready for when his escort picked him up tomorrow morning for the wedding. So, Eren reluctantly slipped into bed and turned the lights off, falling asleep with no struggle. 

His alarm woke him at 8:30, Levi would be there at 10. He spent his morning jittery and nervous, butterflies (although he would argue the feeling was better described as wasps) fluttering around deep within his stomach as he got everything ready. 

With his bags placed beside the door, he quickly ate a bowl of cereal and hopped in the shower. He only planned to rinse his hair and refresh but for some reason he found himself grabbing the razor and shaving just about everywhere he could reach. Eren didn’t think too much about what he was doing, just went with it and convinced himself it was for hygiene purposes. 

Not because he had any kind of secret intentions, definitely not any that had to do with his escort. _No way_. 

Quickly, he dried off and dressed himself, slipping on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with his favorite green hoodie. It wasn’t the most formal attire but the actual wedding wasn’t until Monday so he didn’t have to wear anything fancy in the meantime. Plus, right now, he needed to feel as comfortable as possible— given the circumstances. 

Eren jumped when he heard the doorbell chime, heart beat spiking as a sure sign of anxiety. He knew it was dumb to be as nervous as he was but he wasn’t sure what to expect on the other side of his door. 

“C-coming!” He called out, checking himself in the mirror once more before rushing to the door. His eyes were wide with a nervous fear and curiosity as he slipped his fingers around the knob and twisted, pulling the door open. 

Well _fuck._  

Levi was **stunning**. 

Sure, he was about a foot and a half shorter than Eren imagined and the look on his face wasn’t exactly what he’d been picturing since last night but still.

_Holy shit._  

There was a small, seemingly benevolent smile on Levi’s lips. It sent chills down his spine in the most delicious way and he wasn’t sure what this feeling was but he knew it wasn’t going to go away any time soon. _He was so fucked_ , hopefully not only figuratively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm taking forever with writing this & posting but i promise i'll be getting much better at updating soon enough!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so the idea for this au was not completely original or out of the blue. my friend had told me about this movie she really liked and behold an au idea was born  
> pretty sure i could do it with any pairing but levi/eren has been my current obsession so it fit perfectly  
> plus who doesnt want to see eren swoon over the escort he hired with intentions of bringing as a innocent date for the weekened  
> levi's gonna eat him alive tho lbr


End file.
